


Evil Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Ishizu becoming the one whom develops an evil side, instead of Malik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fletcherstringham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletcherstringham/gifts).



I love my brother more than any other, but he is weak. They use him as a mere pawn in their petty games, but he doesn’t realize it. He is like a puppet, the way they mold him into the perfect, little, defender of the millennium items – and I shall be the one to cut his strings and take them. I shall be the one to have power, to rule, and have all others bow down before me. And my brother shall finally have the safety and respect he deserves. 

They have used and abused my brother and told him it is all in the name of love, that his sacrifice keeps the universe safe. It’s sick, twisted lie. I have heard my brother scream in pain, seen him bleed, and known that it will never have been worth it, whatever they believe. These other fools who know nothing of the danger of the millennium items, people all over the world living in blissful ignorance… And why would they be afraid, when they know not what true power is? And of course they all have their pathetic insignificant little wars with no master to bring them to heel like the dogs they are. 

When I take my place as Queen of all, my brother and I will shape the world into a better one. And neither of us will want for anything. We will no longer be slaves to fate and no one will ever hurt or misuse either of us ever again. Soon, I will have the power of the millennium items for my own… soon. I just have to convince Malik of my plans.


End file.
